character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dan Hibiki (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0
Summary Dan Hibiki was the son of Go Hibiki (An actually good martial artist) who he trained under until one day, Sagat decided to take over the Dojo under the name of Shadaloo and killed Go in their fight. After this, Dan swore that he would train to become strong enough to defeat the man who killed his father. While on his travels, he trained under Gouken, the same person who trained Ryu and Ken, however, he expelled Dan because of the fact that Dan only wanted to become stronger to avenge someone. So Dan took the little he learned and combined it with some Muay Thai and went to fight Sagat and eventually he found and defeated Sagat in their fight, however, what Dan didn't know is that Sagat lost on purpose because of pitty. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A Name: Dan Hibiki Origin: Death Battle (Street Fighter) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: (Awful) Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Soul Mutilation (Can use the Raging Demon which can destroy the soul of its victim) Attack Potency: Athletic Human Level (Can defeat multiple thugs with ease) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Can lift the average person with some effort) Striking Strength: Athletic Human Level Durability: Athletic Human Level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Below Average (Doesn't realise how bad he is) Weaknesses: Dan's fighting style is considered terrible by actually good martial artists in Street Fighter, Dan doesn't know how to use the Satsui No Hadou and as such can be stopped very easily Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Saikyo Fighting Style: Dan's self-made fighting style is a combination of Muay Thai and Ansatsuken (The fighting style that Ryu and Ken fight with). Simply put, this fighting style is pretty useless with no move that isn't better than its Muay Thai or Ansatsuken version. ** Koryuken: The Koryuken is Dan's version of the Shoryuken where Dan uppercuts the opponent into the air, however, it is weaker and has less height than the Shoryuken. ** Dankukyaku: The Dankukyaku is Dan's version of the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku where Dan runs to the opponent and jump kicks them. It is slower and weaker than the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. ** Gadoken: The Gadoken is Dan's version of the Hadouken where Dan creates a small ball of chi that he shoots out from his hand. It has a pathetically small range and barely does any damage even if it does hit someone. ** The "Legendary" Taunt: Dan rolls forward and taunts multiple times quickly. * Satsui No Hadou: Despite Dan being a weakling, he can actually use the Satsui No Hadou including its ultimate technique the Ragin Demon. ** Raging Demon: The Raging Demon is a move where Dan floats towards his opponent before punching them multiple times. This move destroys the soul of its victim. Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 10